1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing system and, more particularly, to an audio processing system for eliminating noise.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the fast development of multimedia techniques, the functions of smart phone, such as video recording or voice recording, are getting more and more powerful, and the requirement for recording voice or video is also greatly increased. However, when a user records voice in an actual application, due to the background circumstance, some additional noises, for example human voice in the background, may appear in the voice recorded by the user, resulting in that the quality of the voice recording is low. Besides, because the use of mobile phone is so popular, users often perform speech communication via the mobile phones when they are moving. However, the quality of such speech communication may be low due to the background noises, and this problem becomes more serious when the hand-free function of mobile phone is used.
For example, it is very dangerous for a driver to use a mobile phone when driving a car, and thus the hand-free function becomes indispensable to the driver. However, the hand-free function is likely to be influenced by lots of background noises, for example, roadwork sound and car horn sound, which may reduce the quality of phone call or even distract the driver's attention, resulting in traffic accidents.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved audio processing system, which can effectively suppress background noises and thus provide a better audio signal quality.